Forum:Making a Halo "pen and paper" rpg idea
So, I was thinking about trying to put together a Halo game similar to the original "Vampire" and "Dungeons and Dragons" games. Not to sale, but to play with me and some friends that enjoy both Halo and games like these. What I was wondering is if this is actually a good idea or not. I'm not sure if many people would like it but I believe that some would really enjoy the chance to be a Spartan or a Soldier or even an Elite or Grunt. Does anyone think that this would be marked as copyright infringment, or do you think Bungie would allow such a thing to be made just for fun? Currently, I am trying to get into contact with someone at Bungie that would tell me if it would be alright if I were to do this, but so far I have found no way to contact them. This is just me, asking a few questions. Thank you for your time. Yes!!! I think its a great idea. I myself was looking for a halo rpg (non found), i dont know how to contact bungie but type in "how to contact bungie studio's" into google and you'll come up with something. if you want i can help, i own several D&D books and can help you with the overall design. i have (on more than one occasion) attemted, but failed, to create a pnp rpg. you can contact me at wilbankstyler25@yahoo.com PS: if you want my advice, finish the halo rpg guide and rules and then send it to bungie to see if they like it and to give you feedback on the idea. ALSO!!!!!!, try to get in touch with WIZARDS OF THE COAST for their (if you dont already know, the main RPG producers and sellers, if they like it a lot they may even buy it or make a deal for profit with you. ONE MORE THING! its perfectly legal to create an rpg off of an existing game and give it the same name AS LONG!! as you dont sell or distribute it on a wide scale. Halo Pen and Paper RPG Greetings, I am rather new to wikiapedia and this my first posting here. I know I am resurrecting a DEAD thread, but I thought that posting this would spark an interest in my lastest project. Currently sitting on my desk is a project that I have been working on for the past month is what alot of people have been asking for; a Halo Pen and Paper RPG. I had an idea and began working on this Pen and Paper RPG. If you are interested, I have a Facebook Group Page as free flowing R&D for the core rulebook. The following is the the basic synopsis of my game system I am adapting for use with the Halo Universe. “..Though I walk through the valley of shadow and death I shall fear no evil for thou art with me ---“ “excerpt from Psalm 23:4: Halo Wars: Combat Evolved is a dynamic roleplaying game delving into the Halo universe during the Human-Covenant War. Players will take on the role of a member of the UNSC – United Nations Space Command and form a Battlegroup to fight for humanity and safeguard her citizens from annihilation. Become a Ground pounder for the UNSC Marine Corps, where you must ask yourself if you want to live forever? Captain a Frigate, unleashing hell from barrels of the ships’ massive weaponry, as you serve under the UNSC Navy. Fight anonymously and become one of the most lethal vectors in the known universe as part of humanities silent elite, the Spartan III. Whichever you decide to become, you will stand at the forefront of the Human Covenant War where everything will be on the line and there are only two final possibilities remain, us or them. You decide. I created the Group to develop/refine Combat Evolved, a Halo RPG using Fantasy Flight Games d10 system. I decided to create a Role Playing Game set in the Halo universe by combining games created by Fantasy Flight Games such as Deathwatch and Rogue Trader with Microsoft's 343 Halo IP together. I am solely writing "Combat Evolved" with the help of this group's members. This game system is no way in any shape or form endorsed by 343 Studios, Microsoft, Bungie, or Fantasy Flight Games. It is not used for a fee or charge, but for the love of the Halo universe and Fantasy Flight's game system. If you have any questions or comments please don't hesitate to ask.